rusefandomcom-20200223-history
Charles Wetherby
United States Army |nationality = American |job = Field officer |rank = General |motto = "For the glory!" |ruse = Fake offensive |actor = }} Charles Wetherby is an American general who participated and doubtfully aided Sheridan from Tunisia to Holland. Personality Wetherby is outwardly an agreeable and even charming character, though he is capable of vengeful anger when he feels unappreciated or ignored. Formal and officious in his manner, he radiates pride and confidence. However, Wetherby is shown to be a power and fame hungry general. He fights in the war to earn glory and fame but in order to gain this he will do anything for it. He lacks troop caring and morale, which Sheridan cares about. Biography The Wetherbys are a family that served with distinction in every American conflict since the War of Independence. Wetherby's own father served as a Major General in the World War I, while his brother Thomas Wetherby III volunteered for service with the RAF's Eagle Squadron. Thomas become a leading ace in the Battle of Britain, and died heroically in action while saving a wounded squadron-mate. Charles, the superior of Sheridan, now finds the full weight of his family's hopes and traditions resting on his shoulders. Storyline North Africa Charles Wetherby is Sheridan's CO in Africa, and becomes at risk for losing the key town of Kasserine. In a desperate bid to save the town, he sends British intel officer Andrew Campbell to rally a regiment of the 1st Armored to hold the Germans back. The officer Campbell meets decides instead to make a stand at Kasserine, during which he inflicts casualties on the Germans and nearly tears apart the entire Italian Ariete Division. Wetherby promoted the officer, Sheridan, and puts him in command of two tank companies to assist Free French Forces. While Wetherby makes little ground, Sheridan gallantly saves the French Forces by capturing the Italian HQ. During the final African Offensive, his forces break through German defenses only due to Sheridan clawing at the German's underbelly. For Sheridan's role, Wetherby promotes him to a full Colonel. Italy In Italy, Wetherby and his Intelligence attache' Kate Garner plan a naval landing, with him sending Sheridan behind enemy lines to cut off their retreat. Sheridan warns Wetherby to stop the landing due to the appearance of surprise Italian militia, but he blows off the warning. The landing soon becomes a massacre, with his whole Task Force taking severe casualties. He orders Sheridan to reinforce him, but Sheridan defies the order and singlehandedly saves the entire operation. Combined with the casualties and lack of accomplished objectives, Wetherby's reputation is soiled and Sheridan is promoted to a General himself. For the rest of the Italian campaign, he works grudgedly along Sheridan as a equal. France During the Normandy Landings, he is tasked with taking Omaha beach and then securing Carentan to protect Sheridan's flank. He fails at this task, forcing Sheridan to fight the Germans off for several days. He then inadequately holds Sheridan's rear while the latter takes Valognes and then Cherbourg. Holland and Belgium During Operation: Market Garden, his forces are kept in reserve, likely due to his former incompetence. During the German offensive in Belgium, Wetherby is ironically now under Joe's command as part of his 8th Corps. His lines are infiltrated during the German's infamous commando raid. His forces fall apart and he surrenders to General Erich Von Richter. After his 116th Infantry Division surrendered and he is never seen or heard of again. It is possible he was executed due to Von Richter's new orders from Berlin. Trivia * It is curious as to why he is never mentioned again, and he is never mentioned as being rescued either or if he even survived the war. * The second most curious thing is why he sounds so frantic when his 116th are being routed and how he is seemingly captured or killed, as a general should've been farther behind the lines like Sheridan. Chances are, the creators of RUSE placed him inside the Secondary HQ that was captured by Otto Skorzeny's commando. When it was captured, the reports come in saying that he surrendered. * For someone so ill-tempered, Wetherby has poor strategic positioning and mind set which is shown almost throughout the whole game just by watching his troops charge to the enemy with almost no support to their deaths. It makes you wonder how he got to that rank(but it's possible that he was at first a good general but he got corrupted by glory). *In real life, General Wetherby was actually Lieutenant Colonel Wetherby and served in the 1st Armored Division of the 36th Infantry Regiment, but was later moved to the 17th Infantry Regiment. Gallery RUSE_Card_Char_Wetherby.jpg|ID Card See also * Joseph Sheridan * Erich Von Richter Category:Allied characters